Les Inséparables
by Happy-Nes
Summary: Une phrase de Madame Hudson lui revint en mémoire. Ils sont semblables aux Inséparables. Le second est destiné à suivre le premier dans l'oubli, car la vie sans son semblable est plus douloureuse que la Mort. Attention sujet sensible, et fin tragique !


Avant de vous laisser lire ce texte, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il est beaucoup plus sombre, plus triste que ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant. il traite de sujet sensible, et ce fini hélas très mal.

Je ne vous encourage pas à le lire si vous traversez une période un peu déprimante.

Si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous souhaitez poursuivre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. 

* * *

**Les Inséparables**

* * *

« John ? » 

Aucune réaction.

Gregory a beau appelé son ami, ce dernier ne réagit pas. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pourtant il vient tous les jours pour vérifier si son état de santé est stable. Hélas à chaque visite le diagnostic des médecins empire. Parfois il n'a pas envie de revenir, il ne veut pas voir son ami de plus en plus mal, toujours plus proche du ravin de l'oubli. Et à chaque fois Gregory a l'impression que John ne veut pas se réveiller. Il est persuadé que son ami se laisse dépérir suite au décès de son colocataire. Alors il reste un peu quand même, de moins en moins souvent à vrai dire. 

«_ Vos visites sont de moins en moins longues Inspecteur _» lui font remarquer les infirmières. 

Comment leur répondre que s'il reste trop longtemps, c'est lui qui devient malade. C'est lui qui, le soir, ne parvient plus à trouver le sommeil contrairement à John qui ne veut plus en sortir. C'est lui qui, à son bureau, se met à pleurer en regrettant les deux colocataires.

Alors oui ses visites ne duraient guère longtemps. Parfois il ne rentrait même pas dans la chambre, il cherchait juste la mauvaise nouvelle auprès du médecin en charge. Voir John dans cette chambre blanche, dans ce lit blanc, avec ce visage beaucoup trop blanc le brisait au fur et à mesure de ses visites. Comment pouvait-on regarder un homme qui possédait une joie de vivre comme John, ainsi alité ? Il ne savait pas pour les autres, mais pour Gregory la chose n'était tout simplement plus possible. Pas après que le médecin l'ait regardé dans les yeux en lui disant : 

«_ L'état de Monsieur Watson se dégrade considérablement, nous voudrions savoir si sa famille était favorable à un acharnement thérapeutique ou non. _» 

Gregory avait été mis dos au mur. Bien sûr, il appréciait John depuis sa première visite sur cette scène de crime, mais jamais ils n'avaient parlé de leur famille respective. Non pas que le sujet eut été tabou, mais à la manière de Sherlock, John n'aimait pas s'appesantir sur ses proches. Alors lorsque le médecin lui avait posé la question, il s'était senti illégitime de répondre. Il n'en savait rien. L'homme en blouse blanche avait hoché la tête, semblant peu se préoccuper de l'état réel de la situation.

Par la suite il avait appris que la sœur de John était intervenue, mais il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de sa réponse à l'ultime question. Toutefois il continuait de venir, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Car même John ne ressentait plus sa présence. Lors des premiers temps le soldat montrait des signes de vie lorsqu'on lui parlait ou lorsqu'on lui prenait la main. Un tremblement de la main, un soubresaut des paupières, ou des lèvres qui s'entrouvraient. En fait n'importe quel ridicule petit mouvement faisait l'affaire, et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir de l'influence sur son rétablissement.

Mais maintenant plus aucun mouvement n'était perceptible. Même les machines ne semblaient plus rien détecter, ou presque plus.

A chacune de ses visites Gregory s'attendait à entendre le long **bip** morbide qui condamnerait son ami à tout jamais. Et quelque part l'inspecteur en voulait à Sherlock, il avait la douloureuse impression que John essayait de le suivre dans la tombe. 

_« Allez John, pense à nous ! »_

C'est ce que Gregory lui répétait à chaque fois, espérant convaincre John de cesser de jouer au mort. Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait sourd à toute supplique.

Gregory Lestrade était démuni, sans pouvoir, inutile. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à entrer dans cet hôpital, dans cette foutue chambre ? Il ne savait pas. Ses jambes, après le travail, le menaient toujours là, en dépit des cris d'agonie de son cœur. Rien n'y faisait. Il était condamné à voir mourir ce qui avait été son ami.

Le sort avait-il vraiment décidé de lui reprendre ces deux êtres incroyables ?

Une phrase de Madame Hudson lui revint en mémoire. 

_« Ils sont semblables aux Inséparables. Le second est destiné à suivre le premier dans l'oubli, car la vie sans son semblable est plus douloureuse que la Mort. »_

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait répondu lorsqu'il était allé la voir, complètement abattu et lui avait annoncé que John ne voulait pas se battre contre l'abîme. Elle avait certainement raison. Mais comment expliquer à John qu'il trouvait ces oiseaux stupides ? Que la perte d'un être cher est ignoble, massacrante, inhumaine, mais qu'un jour il fallait se lever et continuer ? Même si l'avenir semblait plus triste et plus sombre. Et justement parce qu'il allait être plus lugubre il fallait avancer d'autant plus vite, avec d'autant plus de force et de courage.

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire cela à John. Parce que lui-même ne croyait pas à cette argumentation foireuse. La mort était avide et cruelle. Elle dévastait tout sur son passage, laissant la douleur et les larmes à leur œuvre.

Le jour où Gregory rencontrerait à son tour la faucheuse, il lui ferait payer cher ces fins de journées à l'hôpital, ces heures passées devant une tombe inlassablement muette, ce noir qui teintait leur vie à tous. Assurément le jour de son trépas ce ne sera pas Gregory le plus effrayé, ce sera bien la Mort. Parce que jour serait peut-être le dernier de l'Inspecteur, mais ce serait aussi le dernier de ce Fléau !

Un soir où il avait un peu trop bu, il avait confié cet espoir à Mycroft. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce dernier avait ri. Beaucoup. Puis il avait serré Gregory encore plus fort contre lui. Et les rires avaient cessé. Ce soir-là Mycroft avait pleuré. Son compagnon n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Et jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle réponse.

Oh non.

Il ne se serait jamais préparé à un tel choc. Parce que même si Lestrade avait foi en beaucoup de chose, il savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible de revenir d'entre les morts. Et pourtant … Et pourtant ! Voilà que le Détective décédé se trouvait planté devant l'entrée de l'hôpital !

Gregory avait couru jusqu'à lui, l'empoignant par le col de son inséparable manteau. Il l'avait secoué, lui avait hurlé que c'était de sa faute si John mourrait, si John avait abandonné. Puis il avait arrêté. Parce que ce Holmes-là aussi pleurait. Et même beaucoup trop pour un homme.

A travers les sanglots il lui semblait aussi percevoir des mots. 

_« Je suis désolé. » « Pardon. » « Mycroft m'a appelé. » « J'ai fait aussi vite que possible. »_

Ah. Mycroft était au courant. Ah. Sherlock s'excusait. Ah. John était sur son lit de mort. 

Ah. 

Gregory devait presque le porter pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre. Il était en lambeaux, incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir le voir ainsi un jour. Mais le pire n'était pas encore passé. Maintenant ils allaient entrer dans l'antichambre de l'enfer pour leur cœur. Et ça Gregory le savait, Sherlock pas encore.

A présent si.

L'Inspecteur n'aurait jamais pu imaginer telle scène. Le déroulement avait semblé à la fois tellement rapide et tellement lent, histoire de faire durer la douleur tellement plus longtemps.

Sherlock avait quitté ses bras en le poussant en arrière. Le Détective avait accouru au chevet de son ancien colocataire, manquant de chuter au moindre pas, butant contre la chaise sur laquelle Gregory s'asseyait habituellement. Le bruit de la chaise qui tombe fut le seul son dont il pouvait se remémorer. Bien sûr il voyait la bouche de Sherlock se tordre, exprimant la puissance de ses cris déchirants, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la mélodie morbide qu'ils avaient produits. La scène semblait si calme, presque paisible. Puis il y avait l'image.

Une fois arrivé au bord du lit, les mains de Sherlock avaient tout de suite cherché celles de John. Il s'agrippait à lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Mais le tremblement de son corps laissé percevoir sa fragilité et son incapacité à réaliser ce souhait. Impossible de retenir John.

Gregory n'entendit pas le long son lancinant qu'il avait redouté depuis tellement de temps. Il vit juste le long trait plat sur le moniteur.

Sherlock secouait John. Son visage se tordait de douleur. Il semblait crier, très fort, à tel point que sa voix aurait pu se briser. Mais Gregory ne percevait rien. Il ne ressentait rien, là sur le pas de la porte, contemplant les deux hommes qui se retrouvaient pour mieux se perdre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû appeler un médecin, mais un sentiment étrange l'en empêcha. Lequel ? Difficile à dire. John qui avait abandonné depuis le début avait quand même tenu jusqu'à ce que Sherlock revienne. Était-ce un message ? Est-ce que John savait que Sherlock était vivant et qu'il allait revenir ? Non il aurait lutté jusqu'au bout sinon. Alors tout cela n'était que le hasard. Un hasard perfide et sadique qui avait fait en sorte que Sherlock voit à quel point il avait gaspillé la vie de cet homme.

Et toujours dans un silence angoissant, Gregory vit Sherlock s'écrouler au sol, comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils. Il avait chuté misérablement, ne semblant plus animé par quoique ce soit.

Au-dessus de cette tragique scène, Gregory cru discerner une ombre, un bref mouvement enveloppant les deux Inséparables. Etait-ce la Mort qui venait emporter John ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser un peu plus longtemps ? Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point Sherlock état brisé ? Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un peu pitié ? 

_Je vous en prie._

Gregory priait, de toute son âme. Mais l'ombre continuait inlassablement à planer au-dessus du corps blanc de John. Tel un chasseur guettant le moment le plus vicieux pour prendre sa proie, et la conduire loin de ceux qui l'aiment. Quelle horrible chose qu'être spectateur de tout cela, ne pouvant bouger, ne pouvant espérer.

La Mort nous laisse si impuissants. Quelle misérable situation tout de même, condamné à regarder mourir, sans pouvoir intervenir, sans pouvoir réagir.

Puis des médecins sont intervenus, certainement alertés par le bruit condamnatoire. Une femme, un peu ronde, était venue faire sortir Gregory de la chambre. Il avait eu pour seul réflexe de tendre le bras en direction de Sherlock. 

_« On s'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas. »_

Puis il l'avait suivie.

Elle l'avait ramené à l'accueil puis décrétant qu'elle avait à faire, le laissa là, sans force. Sans rien. Juste le son qui était revenu depuis la sortie de la chambre.

Il resta debout au milieu de la foule, bien vivante elle, qui s'agitait autour. Qui s'agitait beaucoup trop vite, empêchant Gregory de discerner le moindre visage ou le moindre mot. Tout n'était que bourdonnement flou.

Et puis il y avait eu cette main sur son épaule, puis ces bras autour de lui. Il avait besoin de craquer. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas dans ces bras-là. Pas dans ces bras qui l'avaient pourtant si souvent étreint. Parce que ces bras étaient traîtres, et menteurs.

Pourtant il ne put résister longtemps. Son corps commença à se balancer lentement, les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement. Puis il agrippa la veste de son compagnon. Et alors là il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il avait craqué. Les larmes trempaient ses joues, les sanglots lui étranglaient la gorge, son nez coulait et des gémissements incontrôlés provenaient de sa gorge. Il avait tellement mal, il ne tenait plus, il n'en pouvait plus.

Deux mois qu'il venait en ce lieu qui puait la mort depuis le début. Deux mois qu'il savait la fin de l'histoire. Deux mois qu'il savait que l'auteur qui écrivait leur vie avait décidé de la mort de John. 

Ô comme il le détestait ! 

Comment pouvait-on décider de la mort de quelqu'un ! Comment le destin pouvait-il s'avérait si cruel, et s'acharnait autant sur deux personnages perdus dans leurs sentiments !

Gregory ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il devenait fou, voilà ce qui lui arrivait.

Le lendemain on lui apprit officiellement de décès du Docteur John Watson. Il avait hoché la tête, et le rapporteur funèbre en blouse blanche était parti. Au loin il avait perçu des pleurs, en tout cas un semblant. Des pleurs de ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment s'ils ont le droit de verser des larmes ou pas, alors dans le doute ils le font un peu, mais pas trop pour ne pas se faire entendre. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir blanc, se trouvait une femme, un peu plus âgée que son frère décédé. Elle dissimulait ses larmes honteuses derrières ses mains. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Gregory elle releva la tête, essuya rapidement les larmes, et s'inclina.

Derrière ce geste Gregory perçu beaucoup de choses. Des remerciements pour ses soins envers l'être aimé commun. Mais surtout beaucoup d'excuses. Des excuses qu'il ne pensait pas accepter, mais que la douleur d'une sœur le persuada de faire. Alors comme pour le médecin, il inclina lentement la tête. Elle lui accorda un sourire, un sourire plein de larmes, mais tout de même. Puis elle partit avec un sac contenant les dernières affaires de John Watson.

Et alors pour la dernière fois Gregory Lestrade quitta le bâtiment, pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Et recommencer à vivre, un peu normalement.

Mais en rentrant son amant était bien silencieux. Beaucoup trop. Il était assis dans son vieux fauteuil datant d'on-ne-sait-quel-Louis, un verre plein d'un liquide ambré et devant lui, la bouteille ne semblait plus si pleine que cela. Les yeux de Mycroft étaient rougis, bouffis, plus vraiment conscients. L'alcool les avait embrumés, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Une profonde détresse … tristesse ?

Que lui arrivait-il ? Gregory n'aurait su le dire. Lorsqu'il passa devant lui aucun signe ne parvint de ce corps qu'il connaissait bien. Alors il prit une chaise pour venir s'installer près de lui. L'odeur de l'alcool était omniprésente. Il décida de lui prendre le verre, ce qu'il parvint à faire sans se voir opposer le moindre argument. Le bruit que fit le meuble récepteur du breuvage libérateur fit sursauter Mycroft. Il regarda son compagnon comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence, ce qui semblait être le cas. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans celui de son Inspecteur. 

_« J'aurais dû le ramener plus tôt … Mais il y avait la mission ... Tout est perdu. »_

Gregory savait de quoi il parlait. Mycroft lui avait confié l'entièreté du secret de la disparition de Sherlock, de la nécessité que cela avait été, de l'erreur qu'elle fut aussi. Il réconforta son amant du mieux qu'il put, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas sa faute, que rien n'aurait pu empêcher l'incident. Mais non. Mycroft continuait de garder la faute pour lui, accusant son manque d'humanité, son manque de sentiments. 

_« Comment peux-tu m'aimer Greg ? Je ne suis pas capable de te le rendre. Ni à toi ni à personne. »_

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait contredit ! Qu'il lui avait rappelé combien il l'aimait, et qu'il n'en sera jamais fatigué ! Mais la condamnation était tombée. 

_« J'ai tué mon frère. Je lui ai brûlé les ailes. »_

Gregory n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Après tout il était fatigué, il en avait assez de cette tragédie grecque qui s'abattait sur ceux qu'il aimait. Des frères déchirés, un amant qui meurt de l'absence de l'autre, une culpabilité qui rongeait l'âme. N'y avait-il pas que dans les livres que l'on pouvait souffrir ainsi ?

Apparemment non.

Et ce n'était pas fini.

Ce fut dans la nuit que la révélation vint tirer le pauvre Inspecteur des bras de Morphée, même si ces derniers étaient insortables depuis deux mois. 

_Ils sont semblables aux Inséparables. Le second est destiné à suivre le premier dans l'oubli, car la vie sans son semblable est plus douloureuse que la Mort.  
_

Encore en pyjama, Gregory avait juste enfilé un pardessus avant de se jeter dans la nuit de Londres. Il avait couru pieds-nus sur les pavés gelés et glissants. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était beaucoup trop rapide. Pas sa course.

Il avait tambouriné sur la porte noire à s'en détruire la main. Mais la douleur physique n'était rien, il savait que bien pire l'attendait à l'intérieur. C'est Madame Hudson qui vint lui ouvrir emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre violette. Il lui suffit de voir le visage de l'Inspecteur pour comprendre l'urgence du problème. Elle s'écarta vivement en étouffant une prière.

Elle suivit Lestrade dans l'escalier, l'homme enjamba les marches deux par deux.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de l'appartement ce sont leurs deux cœurs qui cessèrent de battre. Il n'y avait personne. Mais Gregory leva la tête en direction d'une porte, une seule.

Il savait. Le dernier endroit où Sherlock aurait souhaité être après tout cela, c'était auprès de John.

Il cria à Madame Hudson d'appeler les secours, et il se précipita dans la chambre.

Évidemment qu'il était déjà trop tard. Les Inséparables ne vivent pas longtemps l'un sans l'autre, après tout. L'ambulance arriva. Gregory n'avait pas bougé du seuil, ne détachant pas son regard du corps inerte du brillant génie. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années cet homme ne pouvait ressentir aucun attachement envers qui que ce soit.

Puis aujourd'hui il était là. Mort parce qu'il ne supportait pas de vivre sans une seule et unique personne. Qui aurait cru que ce serait son humanité qui allait le détruire ? Qui aurait cru qu'au nom de ce sentiment tellement puissant, Sherlock Holmes allait se loger une balle dans la tête ?

Mort violente. Certainement pas plus qu'une vie sans lui. 

* * *

Deux tombes l'une auprès de l'autre.

Est-ce qu'ils ont pu se retrouver de l'autre côté ? Est-ce que la Faucheuse les a réunis ?

Gregory y croyait. Il avait foi en cela. En la force de leur union.

Hélas la sienne ne survécut pas à ces deux pertes. Mycroft Holmes était parti, du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace quant à la nature de sa destination. Mais Gregory ne pouvait plus pleurer. Il avait versé toutes ces larmes bien trop précipitamment. Il ne savait pas qu'il aurait fallu en garder un peu pour plus tard.

Debout devant ces deux morceaux de pierre il parla un moment. A lui-même ou à eux, il ne savait pas trop. Il devait leur avouer quelque chose d'assez ironique en fait. 

_« Vous êtes des idiots avec vos histoires d'Inséparables. Pendant une de mes nombreuses nuits d'insomnie je suis tombé sur un documentaire. Inséparables, tu parles ! Ce sont des mensonges. Ils vivent en couple pendant longtemps, ça c'est vrai. Mais jamais ils ne se laissent mourir à cause de la mort de leur compagnon. Eh non … Ils survivent. Ils se battent. Ils trouvent un nouveau compagnon. Ils commencent une nouvelle histoire. »_

Gregory rit. Mais son rire avait un goût de larme. Puis il tourna les talons et partit. Il ne croyait plus en l'histoire des Inséparables, il sait que ce n'est qu'une légende pour ménagères. Mais il y avait une histoire bien plus forte en laquelle il ne cesserait jamais de croire. En effet, jamais il n'oublierait l'Histoire de John Watson et de Sherlock Holmes. 

* * *

Bien je sais que la fin est ... enfin vous avez compris ! Et si on discutait un peu pour se remettre de l'émotion ?

Alors pour commencer, merci d'avoir tenu bon jusqu'à la fin, et j'espère que vous avez tout de même appréciez ce texte malgré le fond de l'histoire.

Ensuite je tenais à laisser un petit mot ici pour tous ceux qui ont lu mon texte "Changement de Comportement" (sinon allez le lire ça remonte le moral après celui-ci !). Et je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos si gentils messages directement (je pourrais vous expliquez que pas d'électricité tout ça tout ça, mais qu'importe). Sachez tout de même que lorsque je les ai vu, j'étais comblée ! Je ne saurais vous remercier assez pour tout cela !

Ah ! Et pour finir je voulais vous annoncer que je viens de tomber amoureuse d'un jeu vidéo nommé Dragon Age : Inquisition, et l'inspiration commence à fleurir autour de ce magnifique chef-d'œuvre ! (N'hésitez pas à venir en débattre avec moi par message ;) )

Et pour conclure je dirais simplement et sincèrement : Je vous aime ! 

Happy


End file.
